


forever is a long time but i wouldn't mind spending it with you

by Interconnected_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pillow Fights, Post-Graduation, suga is romantically frustrated and so much fluff happens what have i written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interconnected_3/pseuds/Interconnected_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What else?”<br/>Daichi blinks. “What else is there? Do you want me to tell you how you like your coffee?” <br/>He grins teasingly. “I don’t know, how do I like my coffee? By the way, you’re missing something.” <br/>“Cream and two and a half sugars- wait, I’m missing something?” <br/>“Yup,” Suga says. “You forgot to mention that we’re dating.”<br/>“Well, god, Suga, judging from how we’ve been kissing and holding hands for three years and in this bed for the past nine hours since last night, I couldn’t possibly tell.” </p><p>in which daichi finally gets the day off and teaches a romantically-frustrated suga how to be honest with himself. extreme fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever is a long time but i wouldn't mind spending it with you

 

Sugawara Koushi is no stranger to hiding his feelings. It was something he did with some regularity, and with relative ease at this point in his life.

He always imagined a box; a cardboard one sitting right in the middle of his heart. All the ugly emotions he wanted to forget about would be shoved in there, and then he’d seal it up a thousand times over with duct tape so they wouldn’t fly out. It couldn’t really be called a technique, but it did work out most of the time.

There was only one person who could rip off all the layers of tape and make the bottom of the box see the light of day.

Sugawara has been referred to as “the mom friend” by many of his peers, but he’s been coming up with a theory that states that Daichi also possesses some qualities of a mom friend as well. Moms always do that dangerous thing where they somehow point out exactly how you’re feeling and leave you defenceless, and in that aspect Daichi fully qualifies. Suga’s not sure where he learned to master the skill of Mom Telepathy, but he has a feeling it’ll be dangerous in the future.

“Be more honest with yourself,” He always says and gently karate-chops Suga on the head. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but it can’t be healthy to keep quiet about it all the time.”

He’s right. Maybe it’s not. If he had some other way of dealing with it, of course he’d do so. Usually Daichi’s Be Honest Speech is one of the few things that makes him horribly flustered, but right now, being curled up on Daichi’s couch in one of his sweaters, he kind of wishes he could hear it right now.

The screen of his phone hurts his eyes, but Suga still stares at the text message he’d received from Daichi six hours ago. _I’ll be home late, but do you want to spend the night?_

2:13 AM, and still nothing. His heart had leapt when he first received the message, but he should’ve known how it would turn out. He lets a sigh out of his nose and turns the screen off, leaving a nearby lamp the only source of light in the room again.

It’s been like this for a while now; Daichi’s been working late at the editing office for the past month. On a good week they manage to see each other once or twice, but it’s never for very long. Or at least long enough for Suga to be fully satisfied. But of course, by the time that thought comes to pass, it’s shoved into the cardboard box and never to be opened again.

Whenever Daichi apologizes for not being able to make time, Suga’s the one to return the karate chop to his head. _“What’re you apologizing for, you can’t treat me to ramen if you don’t get the money for it!”_

Still. There can’t be so much wrong with wanting some attention, right? He can be allowed to feel selfish just one time, right? He’s just frustrated, because he took a shower at Daichi’s place and used his shampoo and his sweater’s a little too big on him and _everything in the room smells like Daichi and_ -

Suga shoves his face into a pillow to cut himself off before he gets any further with that train of thought. It’s okay. It’s normal. Just let the train of thought slip off the tracks and into a nearby ditch. It’s all good. His boyfriend is a liar and he’s madly in love. So what? After what feels like the fiftieth yawn that night, his eyelids start to grow heavy. By the time he wakes up Daichi should be back, and the thought comforts him a little. It’s much better than lying in silence waiting for him.  

“Stupid.” He whispers against the pillow before drifting off.

 

* * *

 

            Suga’s always liked Sunday mornings. The whole world slows down and lets him breathe for a day. 11 AM Sundays smell like coffee and morning air, and it used to smell like Daichi, too. In fact, it does right now.

When he wakes up, he wonders if he somehow died in his sleep and ascended to the sixth plane of heaven because Daichi is literally hovering right above his face.

He doesn’t even stop to rub the sleep out of his eyes and blurts out: “Daichi, you’re ba-”

Suga’s interrupted mid-sentence when he lifts himself up and his forehead collides straight into Daichi’s chin.

“Good morning to you, too.” Daichi groans and rubs his soon-to-be bruise. “Don’t sit up like that all of a sudden!”

Suga would be bursting in overwhelming happiness at seeing him if he weren’t curled up on his side holding his stinging forehead. “Agh… Sorry. Are you okay?”

“ _I’m_ fine, but look at yourself. How long were you up?” Daichi frowns a little and sits back down next to Suga. “I told you I’d be back late.”

When the brunt of the ache fades somewhat, Suga props himself up on his elbows and looks around because this most certainly is a bed he’s lying on right now. “Wasn’t I on the couch?”

Daichi puts his hands on his hips in his very captain-esque manners that haven’t quite left him yet. “You were, until I came back. You looked like you were sleeping comfortably so I thought about leaving you, but I decided it’d be bad if you caught a cold. So I carried you.”

“ _You_ carried _me_? Without falling once?” Suga incredulously asks, though there’s an amused smile on his face. “Not sure I believe you there.”

Daichi snorts and smacks him on the back of the head. “Yeah, you were like a sack of potatoes. Out cold. Anyway, you still didn’t answer me. How long did you stay up?”

“Me? Uh… not two in the morning or anything.” Suga yawns and punches Daichi in the arm lightly. “Because a certain _someone_ didn’t answer any of my texts.”

That makes Daichi suddenly look sheepish and rub the back of his neck in his nervous habit. “Oh… Uh, sorry, I just-”

“I’m just kidding. I know you’ve been busy.” Suga sits up and smiles. “Coffee?”

Suga could’ve sworn some pretty shade of red was blooming across Daichi’s face until he gets attacked by a hug and dragged back down to the mattress. “Whoa, hey-”

“So… I have some news for you.” Daichi whispered, and Suga nearly shivered at the feeling of his breath against his ear.

“Really? What’s your news, then?” His voice is quiet as one of his hands reaches up to rub gently at Daichi’s back. He’s missed this. He’s missed it so much.

“For the first time in forever, I’ve got a day off.” There’s a beat and Suga’s mouth is just about to open- “Don’t you _dare_ start singing.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Suga laughs, and his other arm comes up to wrap around Daichi. He’s so happy he must definitely be in heaven right now. It’s like a dream. “So? What do you want to do?”

Daichi sighs lightly and absently plays with the hair at the nape of Sugawara’s neck. “I’m in the mood to do nothing. At all.”

“I think that would be good for you. Work too hard and your gray hairs will start to come in.”

Daichi chuckles, and Suga’s heart almost melts when he bumps their foreheads together. “I don’t wanna hear that from you.”

Their lips finally meet in a soft kiss, the smiley ones they usually share in the mornings, and Sugawara is pretty sure he could be pushed off a cliff and be content with it because _Daichi is here and he’s kissing him_. His heart feels ten times lighter, and the thoughts in his mind are blurring out now. Because Daichi is here, and they’ll get to spend the whole day together doing everything and nothing. He couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“Coffee,” Suga murmurs against Daichi’s lips before getting cut off again with another kiss. “I should make coffee.”

“We won’t need it.” Daichi presses a kiss to the beauty mark under his eye, making him close it on reflex. “We’re just gonna stay here today.”

“All day?” Suga raises an eyebrow.

“All day.” He confirms with a kiss before hovering over him again. “Hey, you’re eating properly, right?”

An amused smile touches Suga’s lips again. “Where’d that come from all of a sudden?”

“Well…” Daichi’s eyes start wandering around, looking everywhere except Suga. “When I was carrying you- not that you were _light_ , but… it felt like if I held you too tightly you’d break or something. Were you always this fragile?”

The way he says it with genuine curiosity rubs him the wrong way. “You monster. Who’re you calling fragile?” Suga scowls and karate-chops Daichi’s forehead as a way of payback. “To answer your completely random question, I did eat dinner last night.”

Daichi sighs and smiles in relief. “Hm. Well, that’s good to hear. I’m just making sure, since when you get really absorbed in something you tend to forget about yourself.”

“Since when have I ever…” He trails off and reaches up to pinch Daichi’s cheeks with a flat expression. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter since you remember for me, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Daichi bats away Suga’s hands and holds him close again. “By the way, were you crying last night?”

“I thought you wanted to relax today, not interrogate me.” Suga laughs softly. “What makes you think I was?”

“It must’ve been a bit before I came home, because when I found you on the couch I saw tearstains, and…” Daichi rolls on top of Suga and braces himself there with his arms on either side of him. Is he pouting a little? It’s ridiculously adorable and Suga just wants to kiss him again.

“I’m sorry.” Daichi whispers and drops his head onto Suga’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to make you feel lonely, I just… it’s hard to keep a good balance when being at the office takes up so much time, and-”

“Daichi.”

 “You’ve been so patient I wish I could do more. That’s why I just want to spend the whole day with you, so I-”

“ _Daichi_ ,” Suga grins and reaches up to brush his fingers through Daichi’s hair.

“What?”

“Those tears were just from yawning.”

Silence hangs in the air for just a second, and then: “Suga, I swear to god if today weren’t about spending time with you, I-”

“You’d what? Hit me? You wouldn’t dare.”

“You are-” A pained pause passes; he purses his lips for a moment. “Correct.”

Suga laughs and touches their noses together. “That’s what I thought.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Suga. Are you asleep?”

Daichi whispers to him while curling a strand of Suga’s hair around his finger. The feeling was so calming Suga couldn’t help but close his eyes for a while, but it doesn’t feel like it’s been more than an hour. But he’s wanted this; just to be close to him, smell him and feel the safe warmth only Daichi could provide. Somehow Daichi being near only made him more restless and not very willing to fall asleep.

He smiles and melts a bit on the inside seeing Daichi looking at him so gently. The blinds next to them stretch bars of light on his face and the bed, and Suga quite likes the sight. “I’m awake.”

“Do you wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Not really,” He murmurs back and reaches around for his hand. When he finds it, he laces their fingers together; the movement’s been ingrained into his reflexes, practiced and memorized. “You came home late last night. You should get some rest, you know.”

“I could. But I won’t.” Daichi pecks Suga’s forehead and he can _feel_ his heart swelling when he squeezes his hand. “I think this counts as recharging.”

Recharging. So like a phone? How long will he have to work, stress, and be away until he’ll have to be charged again? Now that they’re finally together for the day, just the thought of Daichi going away makes something tighten in the pit of Suga’s stomach. He bites his lip and feels his face warm. _I don’t want to give him up_ , he realizes, and it’s more embarrassing than he thought it would be to admit that.

Suga doesn’t say anything, but shifts so that he’s tucked right under Daichi’s chin and tangles their legs together. He doesn’t really want to show him his face right now in light of his revelation.

Daichi just chuckles and pats his head like some proud father, which kind of ticks Suga off since he doesn’t even know how affected he is by everything Daichi does to him and it’s driving him _mad_. “You’re pretty clingy today.”

“There’s nothing wrong with this once in a while, right?” Suga mumbles into his chest. “You’re just oblivious.”

“Me?” Daichi raises an eyebrow at that. “I never really saw it that way. I don’t think I’m oblivious when it comes to you, at least.”

Suga can only smile from the irony. He’s half-right, but he’s certain that Daichi has no idea how badly Suga’s wanted him lately or how frustrated he’s been. “Alright. What _do_ you know about me?”

“That’s an unfair question coming from you,” Daichi sighs. “Where do I even start?”

“Anywhere. Think of it as a test, Sawamura.”

Daichi hums in thought and pats Suga’s back slowly. It’s calming, and starts to lull his breathing into a steady rhythm. “I call you Suga. We played volleyball together in high school. You like the spiciest mapo tofu in any restaurant and your birthday’s on June thirteenth. Sometimes when you’re nervous you bite the inside of your cheek.”

“Correct. Very good, Sawamura,” Suga says and pokes Daichi’s cheek. “What else?”

Daichi blinks. “What else is there? Do you want me to tell you how you like your coffee?”

He grins teasingly. “I don’t know, how _do_ I like my coffee? By the way, you’re missing something.”

“Cream and two and a half sugars- wait, I’m missing something?”

“Yup,” Suga says. “You forgot to mention that we’re dating.”

“Well, god, Suga, judging from how we’ve been kissing and holding hands for three years and in this bed for the past nine hours since last night, I couldn’t _possibly_ tell.”

Suga laughs. “Yeah, but that’s not what I mean.” He shuffles so that he’s looking right into Daichi’s eyes. He can feel that he’s blushing, but he genuinely smiles through it anyway. “I’m saying you didn’t mention you’re in love with me, in case you forgot.”

Daichi opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out but stutters. A flustered red starts creeping down his neck. “I… Why would I-” He clears his throat and tries again, albeit a bit shakily. “Suga, you already know that without me telling you.”

Suga reaches up and pinches Daichi’s cheeks again. “C’mon, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to hear it every now and then. Or are you really that heartless?”

He coughs. “You go first.”

“I asked you first.”

“I’ll go if you go first.”

“You’re being dumb.”

“You’re being dumber.”

“Daichi, for fuck’s sake, just say it.”

“Alright, fine,” Daichi coughs again and his dark eyes dart away from Suga’s gaze. “Uh… S-So. The only reason why I’d even do all this, rushing to get back from work, looking at stuff and thinking of you, holding your hand and just doing nothing all day. It’s because I…” He covers his mouth with his hand. His nose and cheeks are tinted red. “Because I love you. I… I think you deserve to know I’m only like this because of you.” He swallows and tries to look Suga in the eye. “I love you, Suga,” He repeats.

Suga knows he should be responding at around this time, but he’s smiling so wide his cheeks hurt and his soul might as well have ascended so far into heaven it won’t be coming back for centuries. But surprisingly enough, he doesn’t mind. Daichi could make his entire being feel so utterly giddy and euphoric and turn him into thin air until he floats to the clouds and he wouldn’t mind. _I love him,_ his mind whispers, _I love him so much I don’t know where to begin._

“…Say something,” Daichi mumbles and karate-chops his forehead. “Are you happy now?”

Happy can’t even start to describe it. Suga feels like there’s an entire fireworks show going off in his chest. He laughs, a truly elated and flustered sound, and bumps their foreheads together. His head feels light. “Oh, what, so you love me that much? I’m honored, Sawamura.”

“Quit calling me by my surname, it’s creepy.” He grunts, though he nuzzles Suga back. “So? After making me recite all of that embarrassing speech, isn’t it your turn to-”

“I love you, Daichi.”

Daichi chokes on his own spit and calls a time-out.

 

* * *

 

“Something’s up,” Daichi says, making Suga momentarily pause the movement of his fingers carding through Daichi’s dark hair. They'd just woken up from a nap half an hour ago and that was the first thing Daichi said.

Suga smiles and continues to pet his hair, amused. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“You’re hiding something.”

“What? No, I’m not. Whatever it is, I’m sure you’re overthinking it.” Suga grabs a stray pillow and hugs it to his chest. “I am curious as to what makes you think that, though.”

“No, it’s just…” Daichi touches his chin; a thinking gesture. “You’re different today, somehow. Clinging to me like this, making me say I love you. Normally you’d at least want to watch a movie together or something, but… it’s like you haven’t seen me in years.”

Suga doesn’t let the surprise show on his face. He hadn’t even stopped to notice how blatantly he was dumping his affection on Daichi. Was he annoyed by it? Either way, he’s approaching too closely to the root of Suga’s worries and he’s slightly alarmed.

“Really?” He hums, easily playing off the accusation. “Isn’t it always like this whenever you get a day off? This isn’t that unusual.”

“It’s not, but… Still. Something’s off. Is something weighing you down lately?”

It’s so, _so_ hard to lie to Daichi’s earnest face. He’s filled with nothing but concern, but Suga is bent on not letting his selfishness get the better of him, in fear that that will weigh Daichi down too. “What’re you talking about? I’m fine, seriously.” He punches Daichi lightly in the arm to try to relieve some of his pressure, but he won’t stop staring at Suga’s face like he’s looking for a fingerprint on his skin.

Daichi just sighs. “I keep telling you to be more honest… Jeez. You remind me of Saori when you’re stubborn.”

Saori? He hadn’t heard that name before. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, did I not tell you about her? I met her at work.” Daichi props himself up on an elbow and leans into his palm. “She’s new at the company, but she’s doing a great job. She’s hardworking, kind, energetic, and gets along well with everyone. Really pretty, too, to be honest. She’s got long hair and big eyes; did I really never tell you about her?”

“No, you didn’t.” Suga hopes his frown isn’t visible. So what if she’s hardworking and kind and energetic? So what if they’re on a first-name basis and Daichi thinks she’s pretty? So what if she can see Daichi twice as often as he does on a regular basis, not that it matters, of course it doesn’t matter, why should he care? He forces a smile onto his face. “Huh, wow. I didn’t know you had such a nice lady friend at the office. Have fun with her.”

“Have fun- you are not implying what I think you’re implying.”

Suga lets his expression fall and turns his back to Daichi, hugging the pillow in his stead. “I wasn’t implying anything.” He thought Daichi would have known better than to bring up how great his lady pal was on their rare day off together. What did she even have to do with anything? _Calm down,_ he scolded himself. _Something stupid’s gonna come out if this keeps going._

“Suga.”

“What?”

“Are you jealou-”

“No.”

“Are you sure-”

“Yes.”

“From the way you’re wrapping yourself into a blanket burrito, that’s not very convincing.”

Silence.

“And now you’re ignoring me, huh?” Daichi sighs. “You really aren’t honest.”

“I am super honest all the time.” Suga’s voice is smothered under the covers.

“You know… I know it might just be a part of your personality, but you aren’t burdening anyone by saying what you think. Isn’t it tough for you, too, having to hold stuff in like that? Let me listen to you.” Daichi’s voice is closer to his ear now, and Suga curls up tighter and tries to shuffle closer to the wall, but to no avail. He’s sandwiched between the wall and Daichi’s chest, but not even his Be Honest Speech 2.0 will be enough to get him to spill anything.

“Just so you know, with the whole Saori thing; it’s not what you’re thinking.” His knowing tone makes Suga want to smack him with his pillow.

“Then what kind of relationship do you have?” He tries to say with as little bitterness as possible. It doesn’t turn out well.

“So you are jealous.”

“So what if I am? Just tell me.”

“Hm… well, it’s not really a senpai-kouhai relationship, but more like an ownership sort of connection.”

Suga turns to face Daichi with a baffled expression. “ _What?_ ”

“Because,” Daichi grins. “Saori is a _dog_.”

Suga sits up and smashes his pillow right into Daichi’s face so fast that he doesn’t even have the time to start laughing. It takes about five hits before he does.

“Suga,” He splutters in between his laughter, “Suga, stop. Suga-”

Honestly, Daichi could easily throw Suga off from the arm bar wrestling position he had him in if he weren’t laughing so hard. He can’t even muster any words and simply taps out after about twenty seconds of trying to speak coherently.

“You can’t be serious,” Suga curls up and presses his forehead into his knees. “I’m cutting off your internet router.”

“I’m sorry, really.” Daichi says (lies) with a chuckle and rubs his back comfortingly. “I didn’t mean to get you all worked up over that. I just wanted you to be honest with yourself. It’s easier to tell the truth and beat me with pillows than to hold it in, right?”

“It is _not_.” Suga insists, feeling heat rush up to his cheeks. “Why would I ever want to tell you anything now?”

“How about we practice, then?”

“Practice what?” Suga grumbles back, though he doesn’t particularly fight Daichi when he strokes his cheek gently and they lie back down on the bed.

“Just repeat what I say.” Daichi clears his throat: ““I love Sawamura Daichi”.”

“What, that’s all?” Suga raises an eyebrow and smiles. “I love Sawamura Daichi.”

“Good. Now for the next one…” He grins. ““When I get to spend the whole day hugging and kissing Daichi, it makes me so happy I could die”.”

“What kind of attack is this?” Suga says flatly, then spits out his sentence again just to humor him: “When I get to spend the whole day hugging and kissing Daichi, it makes me so happy I could die or something.”

“Good,” He says again. “I was hoping you’d say it a _bit_ nicer, but you deserve a reward anyway.”

Suga was about to ask why they were even doing this when Daichi pressed his lips against his own, and any and all anger he felt moments ago melted away entirely. His face burned when Daichi pulled away and noticed Suga had been leaning in for another kiss, but Daichi just smiled.

“For the last one… I know,” He takes a deep breath and gives Suga the softest, most tender look he’s ever had directed at him. ““When I can’t see Daichi for a long time, I feel so lonely, but I can’t be selfish and say I want attention from him because I don’t want to drag him down. When we finally have time together, I cling to him and don’t admit how I really feel, even though it hurts. So even if it’s only for a while longer, please stay here with me and don’t go anywhere”.” He smiles again. “Sorry, that one turned out a little long. Did you catch all that?”

Something in Suga’s voice box seems to have fizzled out and broken down. He feels like he’s been slapped upside the head, or been looking at the wrong side of his hand his entire life. He bites the inside of his cheek and clutches at the sheets, tearing his gaze away from Daichi.

_He got me._

His face feels like it’s been lit on fire. When he feels the tears start to sting his eyes, he knows he’s really, truly lost.

“Suga?” Daichi calls for him, but Suga just shrinks away when he touches his chin. “What’s wrong?”

“What does that mean,” Suga chokes out, and pushes the heel of his palms into his eyes, but they still feel wet. His chest starts to shake with his soft sobs. “I don’t get it.”

Daichi gently pries his hands away from his face, and his expression immediately softens. “So that was it, huh?” Suga’s too embarrassed to even fight back when Daichi wraps him up in his arms and strokes his back and hair lovingly.

“Sorry,” He whispers into his ear. “I wasn’t expecting you to cry. It’s okay. I get it.”

“Don’t touch me, you fiend.” Suga weakly protests when Daichi kisses away a tear on his cheek. “I’m all gross.”

“Just let me,” Daichi whispers back, holding Suga’s face in his hands and brushing away his tears with his thumbs. He just pouts.

“Jeez…” Suga sighs and swipes his sleeve across his eyes. “I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it.”

“Mm, I’ll say. You’ve always been like this. But, how should I say it…” Daichi hums and kisses Suga’s cheek. “It’s only because you’re all I know. I sort of got the feeling after a while. And you’re not the only one who feels that way, of course.”

Suga can’t help but laugh at that, tears more or less gone. “I guess I’m no match for you, after all, Captain.”

“Yup, you might as well just accept it now. You know, you never asked me, but you and work aren’t comparable things. I wouldn’t be able to choose one over the other, but don’t think that you’re any less important because of that. You’re with me, and you’re all I want. Trust me on that.” For not the first time, Suga wonders how he hasn’t already melted and floated to the heavens by now because of Daichi and his earnest words. That, and the feeling of his fingers gently tracing his lips.

A contented smile floats to Suga’s face, and he closes his eyes and lets a sigh out of his nose. “I guess I should apologize too. For not being honest. Just so you know, you need to be honest too and tell me when you’re suspecting something like that.” He punches Daichi in the chest lightly.

“It’s fine. It’s all okay.” Daichi pulls Suga even closer to his chest. “I’m sorry for making you go through that. You were lonely.”

“Yeah, I was,” Suga grins and finds his hand again, laces their fingers in no more than a second. “But now you can make it up to me.”

Daichi leans in and whispers against his lips, “Can I assume you don’t mind me being with you forever?”

Suga smiles. “You assume correctly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY KISSED A WHOLE BUNCH AND ALL IS HAPPY HOORAYYYYY  
> honestly i started this thing like. two months ago and only finished it in the past two days?? i've been wanting to write some daisugas for the absolute longest time though SO PLEASE TAKE THESE  
> i'd love to hear what you thought, so please leave a comment if you feel so inclined!! hopefully i will get back into the groove of writing soon uwu


End file.
